444th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron
The 444th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the Air Defense Command Washington Air Defense Sector stationed at Charleston AFB, South Carolina. It was inactivated on 30 September 1968. History Activated in the summer of 1942 as part of IV Fighter Command Became a P-39 Aircobra replacement training unit (RTU) at Tonopah Army Air Field, Nevada. Moved to Concord Army Airfield, California and received Bell P-63 Kingcobra aircraft for training replacement pilots (RTU) for Fifth Air Force units in the South Pacific. Moved again to Santa Rosa Army Airfield, continuing mission until iactivated on 1 May 1944 as part of a reorganization of training units. Reactivated in 1954 as part of Air Defense Command as an air defense squadron, was equipped with the F-86D Sabre Interceptor and assigned to Charleston AFB, South Carolina with a mission for the air defense of Charleston and the military facilities in the region. Was upgraded to the North American F-86L Sabre in 1957, an improved version of the F-86D which incorporated the Semi Automatic Ground Environment, or SAGE computer-controlled direction system for intercepts. The 444th was re-equipped with new McDonnell F-101B Voodoo supersonic interceptor, and the F-101F operational and conversion trainer in 1960. The two-seat trainer version was equipped with dual controls, but carried the same armament as the F-101B and were fully combat-capable. Operated the Voodoos until September 1968, the aircraft being passed along to the Air National Guard and the squadron inactivated as part of the general drawdown of the ADC active-duty interceptor force. Lineage * Constituted as: 444th Fighter Squadron on 19 February 1943 : Activated on 1 March 1943 : Disbanded on 31 March 1944 * Reconstituted, and redesignated 444th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, on 23 March 1953 : Activated on 16 February 1954 : Inactivated 30 September 1968 Assignments * 328th Fighter Group, 1 March 1943 – 31 March 1944 * 35th Air Division, 16 February 1954 * 32d Air Division, 15 November 1958 * Washington Air Defense Sector, 1 July 1961 – 30 September 1968. Stations * Hamilton Field, California, 1 March 1943 * Tonopah AAF, Nevada, 6 June 1943 * Concord AAF, California, 18 September 1943 * Santa Rosa AAF, California, 15 December 1943 – 31 March 1944 * Charleston AFB, South Carolina, 16 February 1954 – 30 September 1968 Aircraft * P-39 Aircobra, 1943–1944 * P-63 Kingcobra, 1944 * F-86D Sabre Interceptor, 1954–1957 * F-86L Sabre Interceptor (SAGE), 1957–1960 * F-101B Voodoo, 1960–1968 References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * USAF Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Fighter-Interceptor 0444 Category:Military units and formations in South Carolina